Francis and Marissa Ducard
Personality :Francis and Marissa are snobs. Cruel, cold-hearted snobs that think of no one but themselves. They see no problems with abusing others physically or verbally, and see themselves as superior to just about everyone. Relationships Brotherhood of Evil :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Vincent "Thanatos" Michael Ducard :The darling of Francis and Marissa. After all, Vincent was the original cash cow that took the couple from rags to riches, enabling them to achieve their "dream life" of luxury and opulent wealth.Vincent's History Maximillian "Paladin" Farsworth Ducard :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Deal with the Devil ---- :The Ducard Family, on the brink of poverty but seeking great things, made a deal with the devil and promised to give one of their sons to the Brotherhood of Evil. From birth, the child would be indoctrinated into the Brotherhood's credo and philosophies, molded into a loyal weapon. In return, depending on the skill of the child, the family would receive a monthly stipend. :And so, when Marissa bore triplets during her home birth, the third-born, Vincent, was immediately whisked away. The elder two, Max and Delilah, would grow up never being told they had a third sibling. Vincent's existence was hidden from not only them, but also the public view. And so, from the moment he entered this world, Vincent's life was dedicated to the furtherance of the Brotherhood of Evil's goals. :Needless to say, Francis and Marissa were granted the promised monthly stipend. Using these funds, Francis used his investment prowess to quickly erect a successful stock brokering business. :Over the next seven years, what Max believed to be business trips actually doubled as visitations for Vincent by his parents. He was cooed, coddled, and spoiled by their increasingly greedy hands, particularly as their business interests grew, with the hopes that he would be making them much, much more as he proved to surely be the Brotherhood's best asset. :When Vincent turned six, the examinations began. At first, oddly enough, it seemed like the "Ducard Family Dream" would be cut short. Aside from some very basic genetic mutations, Vincent offered very little promise. The Brotherhood was quickly losing its patience. Then, one day, Vincent's abilities finally began to emerge, ultimately ending with Vincent's hand punching through a guard's chest. :From then on, it was smooth sailing for Francis and Marissa. Vincent's abilities encompassed the philosophy of the Brotherhood of Evil to such an extent that they doubled the stipend for the Ducards. Eventually, that small stock brokerage firm turned into an international conglomerate... one that began to return the favors given it by funding the Brotherhood's operations. Their most important contribution aside from Vincent's entry into their ranks was funding the Brotherhood's assault on the Titans. Manifestation of Max's Powers ---- :Ironically, despite being Francis and Marissa's pet, Vincent didn't enjoy the luxurious life they led quite like Max did. The Ducards brought Max up into a life of high society. In fact, they ensured that Max lived a very privileged and uneventful life, procuring for him some of the finest tutors money could buy--as well as granting him many other pleasures, such as the night they took him out on the town. :Out in Grimoire's downtown one evening, fifteen-year-old Max and his parents had just enjoyed a theatre performance. From one of the street corners, a young girl around Max's age approached the trio in ripped and shaggy clothing, asking for naught more but a small parcel with which she could buy food. :It was unclear whether their ties with the Brotherhood had finally taken their toll, or if the monster had always been there, but Francis stepped forward and kicked the girl to the ground before stomping on her repeatedly, while Marissa laughed at the spectacle. :Suddenly, Max stepped forward, exploding in a burst of light that took both him and the young girl. :And so it was that the Ducards discovered they had not one, but two metahuman children. No Lost Love ---- :In the meantime, Vincent has kept close tabs on his parents' activities via his own set of contacts. :He has since taken care of his attachment to his parents; after threatening to tear their entire home asunder with them inside of it, they quickly lost backbone. Now, it is Francis and Marissa that answer to him. List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 Character Also Mentioned In: *Calling All Titans Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Minor NPCs Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Brotherhood Allies Category:Titans Together